


Chiquitita, Tell Me What's Wrong?

by EvanHarr98



Series: ABBA Series [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, Doc is a douche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Blood, Song: Chiquitita (ABBA), Songfic, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Chiquitita, you and I knowHow the heartaches come and they goAnd the scars they're leaving.You'll be dancing once againAnd the pain will end,You will have no time for grieving.(This is a story of my own creation and it uses an ABBA song, which I obviously don't own - If I did I'd be rich! - This story contains some hermitshipping, but it is only the personas and not the IRL people. Finally, there is some homophobic language in this story and some mild bullying, it isn't anything too graphic, but please read with caution if that could trigger you in some way.)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: ABBA Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779466
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Chiquitita, Tell Me What's Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PearlExquisite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlExquisite/gifts).



> Hello!! How are you all? So, I know, I didn't post anything yesterday, I'm sorry about that.
> 
> I have been responding to comments on my other works, and have mentioned that I'm taking a little break from my other solo multichaptered stories. - I am still working on my collabs and you will also see more songfics and oneshots (Including smut)
> 
> I will be going back to my other stories at some point soon, but I am really enjoying my collabs and songfics at the moment and I just don't really want to write them at the moment. I also need a bit of a break from posting as frequently as I have been. 
> 
> I hope you're all okay with that ^.^ 
> 
> I have also gifted this songfic to Pearl because of just how much she's been enjoying the ABBA series :D I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming stories!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading!!

_ Chiquitita tell me what’s wrong _

_ You’re enchained by your own sorrow _

_ In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow _

  
  


High in the sky, hanging like a medallion from the neck of a goddess, the sun shone its all-seeing golden light down on the school.

Bustling and cramping the walls with their voices, students stomped through the corridors as they escaped one class, only to be forced back into another.

Books were held close to their chests, their eyes flicked between one another and their mouths flapped as if they were birds soaring across the sky.

Hunched in the corner of an unused room was Mumbo.

His shoulders bunched around his ears as his back trembled with each of his sobs. His eyes were sore from the tears.

He scrubbed his hand under his nose as he gave out a whimpering sniffle, wincing at the ache in his face.

Bruises had already begun forming, painting his pale skin with their black and blue flourishes.

  
  


_ How I hate to see you like this. _

_ There is no way you can deny it. _

_ I can see that you’re oh so sad, so quiet. _

  
  


His head whipped up and towards the door as he heard the latch click. The wood swung on its hinges as his blond boyfriend peaked his head around.

Grian’s sunkissed skin glowed with the aftershocks of the light-infused tendrils that had littered across the school and had filtered through the windows, spanning across the carpeted floor of the classroom.

His gaze narrowed on the gangly broken boy who’d been hunched in the corner. His brows pinched as his breath hitched.

“Mumbo?”

The taller boy stood unsteadily from his balled up position, his head span with dizziness as his legs extended too quickly, he reached out for the wall beside him and held it, steadying himself. 

Within an instant, Grian was beside him, an arm wrapped around his middle. Mumbo hissed and pulled away, flinching as his tender muscles were touched. 

The blond stood back, his brows high on his forehead as he took in the other’s appearance.

  
  


_ Chiquitita, tell me the truth. _

_ I’m a shoulder you can cry on. _

_ Your best friend, I’m the one you must rely on. _

  
  


“Babe, what happened?” His voice was so soft, so pure and sweet that Mumbo almost cried with how delicate it was.

_ Mumbo shook his head. _

_ He can’t know. _

_ He’d be so disappointed in me. _

_ Why was I so pathetic? _

_ Why couldn’t I just… _

“Mumbo. What happened?” He asked again, voice firmer, demanding an answer.

“I --”

  
  


_ You were always sure of yourself _

_ Now I see you’ve broken a feather _

_ I hope we can patch it up together. _

  
  


“Oh my god. Are you  _ bleeding _ ?” Grian’s eyes widened as they settled on the red stain that had spread across the shoulder of his shirt. 

He glanced down at the white panels of cloth, only to be greeted by the scarlet wetness that stuck the cotton to his skin. 

_ Fuck… _

“I… I…”

  
  


_ Chiquitita, you and I know. _

_ How the heartaches come and they go _

_ and the scars they’re leaving _

_ You’ll be dancing once again and the pain will end. _

_ You will have no time for grieving. _

  
  


“Was it…” The blond’s words died in his throat as he spoke. “It wasn’t Doc and his gang again, was it?”

At the bully’s name his shoulders twitched as he gave a grimace, he frantically shook his head, regretting it instantly as the room began to spin around him.

“Mumbo. Please. You have to tell me… It was, wasn’t it?”

  
  


_ Chiquitita you and I cry. _

_ But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. _

_ Let me here you sing once more like you did before. _

_ Sing a new song, Chiquitita. _

_ Try once more like you did before _

_ Sing a new song Chiquitita. _

  
  


“Y-Yes.” The taller boy stuttered, his stare trained on the floor as a blush of shame flitted across his cheeks, painting them with his embarrassment.

Instantly, his boyfriend was by his side once more, staring up at him with worried crystal-like cobalt irises. 

_ Oh god, he loved those eyes.  _

_ He could survive purely on them. _

“Those boys have been after you for years. I thought… I thought we’d taken care of them?”

“I did to.” Mumbo replied, his voice shaking. “They jumped me in the bathroom.” He stammered, mind flashing with memories of what had happened. 

  
  


_ So the walls came tumbling down. _

_ And your loves a blown out candle. _

_ All is gone and it seems too hard to handle. _

  
  


“Oi, fag.” Doc’s voice called out, reverberating around the tiled walls of the boy’s restroom. 

Mumbo swiftly zipped his fly before twisting on his heel to wash his hands. He didn’t want any trouble. He hadn’t wanted to get involved with them again.

Someone should have included Doc in that memo.

The group of other boys who surrounded the ring-leader all laughed and spat at the raven-haired boy. 

“It’s the only reason he’s in here. The cunt’s a fucking perv. He just wants to get a good look at our dicks.”

Mumbo shook his head and held his still damp hands out. “N-No… I just…” He stuttered, his heart pounded in his chest, painting a tattoo of fear through his body.

“ _ M-M-M-Mumbo _ here doesn’t get fucked enough by his fucking rugby player boyfriend, he has to come in here and harass us!” Doc mocked his stammer, only causing a sharper and brighter flush to burn at Mumbo’s ears as he ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“No, I…”

  
  


_ Chiquitita tell me the truth _

_ There is no way you can deny it. _

_ I can see that you’re oh so sad, so quiet. _

  
  


“Then they beat me.” Mumbo whimpered finally, tears cascading down his face as he recounted the memory.

“What did they do?” Grian asked, his eyes searching in a panicked haze across his boyfriend’s body, his fingers traced gently around the patch of blood that still stained his shirt.

“Th-They punched me… K-Kicked me… The usual…” He shrugged, wincing at the movement.

_ And what did I do? _

_ Nothing… Absolutely nothing… _

His gaze flicked up to the blond.

_ How can you stand to be with me? _

_ I’m weak… _

_ I’m scarred… _

_ But above all? I’m a freak… A complete freak of nature… _

Warm arms wrapped around his aching shoulders and tugged him closer to that jumper-clad chest. Mumbo’s eyes slipped closed as he let his face burrow in the other’s neck. “H-How can you stand me?”

  
  


_ Chiquitita, you and I know. _

_ How the heartaches come and they go _

_ and the scars they’re leaving _

_ You’ll be dancing once again and the pain will end. _

_ You will have no time for grieving. _

  
  


At his words, he felt the body below him stiffen as Grian sucked in a breath. “Mumbo. This is not your fault.” He growled out between gritted teeth. 

“B-But…”

“No.” The blond snapped, his hand rubbing circles in his boyfriend’s back. “None of this is your fault. I promise you. I love you, and this doesn’t make you less worthy of that. Do you hear me?”

The smaller boy gave Mumbo a minute to respond, but when nothing came he pulled away and fixed their irises together.

Verdigris and cerulean met. Their gazes ardently flared between them. 

He gave a shaking sigh as more hot fat tears trickled down his cheek. 

Before the droplets could reach his chin, Grian had reached out and swiped the salty water away with his thumb, his face softening. “Mumby… You’re not to blame for any of this.”

“B-But I d-didn’t even fight back…” He argued, sobbing.

A blond brow arched sceptically, the expression shot a wave of scarlet through Mumbo’s cheeks as he ducked away and out of the other’s line of sight. 

“I will not listen to you beat yourself up about this. It isn’t your fault. That’s final.”

  
  


_ Chiquitita you and I cry. _

_ But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. _

_ Let me hear you sing once more like you did before. _

_ Sing a new song, Chiquitita. _

_ Try once more like you did before _

_ Sing a new song Chiquitita. _

  
  


“Babe, I think it might be best if we get you home, you can clean yourself up and get some rest.” Grian suggested, his smile soft and delicate as it curled across his face.

_ Those lips… _

_ They always said the right thing, always spoke with such care and passion… _

A flutter of plump wetness was pressed against Mumbo as Grian leant up to kiss him, almost as if could hear his thoughts. Mumbo let himself relax into that touch, his eyes slipped closed as he rested there, enjoying it.

“Come on love, let’s get you home.”

  
  


_ Try once more like you did before _

_ Sing a new song Chiquitita. _

  
  


~~~

  
  


Grian’s chest tightened with rage as he stormed across the grass that spanned across the park. 

Hanging low in the sky, the sun slowly descended. It’s orange glow danced with the clouds and bathed the space in a muted light.

Beside him, Iskall and Ren walked with just as much fury and anger flaring in their bellies, their hands balled into fists at their sides. 

Beyond where they were walking was the gate that led to the play area. They pushed through the wrought iron, letting it slam behind them as Grian stepped forward, his eyes fixed on the small group of boys who surrounded the swing set. 

“Doc.” He growled out. 

The tallest of the group poked his head up and his brows shot to his hairline as his stare flicked across the three teens, before finally settling on Grian.

“G!” He greeted, feigning a calm excitement. 

The brunette pushed himself from the seat of the swing and sauntered across the distance that separated the blond from him. “How are y-- Ack!” 

A fist connected with the other’s jaw as Grian swung for him, his knuckles cracked against bone and sent Doc flying backwards, stumbling to the floor. 

The taller teen whimpered and cupped his face, eyes wide with fear, he stared up to the smaller rugby player. 

“Don’t you ever fuck with Mumbo again,” Grian growled, his eyes flashing with a warning. “Or I won’t stop at just one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know what you thought :D


End file.
